The Greatest Show On Earth
by peters.kitten
Summary: I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. He was standing on top of an elephant, of all places. What could have possibly possessed a vampire to join the circus? And just how big is his disco stick? I simply had to know. My 'Devils In The Details' Entry
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my entry into The Devils In The Details contest over at theluvnv(dot)com

This is also my first time ever writing a lemon - It's official - My lemon-writing cherry has been popped - I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me a review to let me know how I did. I actually fucking blushed writing this, and I never blush! Writing lemons is not for the faint hearted, lol.

If your wondering about the contest, it's a pick a picture contest. I chose a picture and wrote this Peter/Bella story about it. Heres the link, just replace the (dot) with actual periods: devilsinthedetailscontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/pictures(dot)html

It's picture number 8 (yes, the one with the elephant, lmao) Voting for the contest opens on April 11th and will run through April 17th. So if you like this, please consider voting. :)

This is rated Mature and I still don't own Twilight. My Dying Wish will be updated either late Wednesday or Thursday night, I promise. Enjoy!

.

**The Greatest Show On Earth**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

**.**

As I listened to the hundreds of children screaming, and grimaced at the smell of animal shit that hung heavy in the air, I had to wonder what the hell I was even doing here. Sure, I lost a bet but, fuck, this was cruel and unusual punishment. And don't even get me started on the idiot droning on beside me. I mean, fuck, who takes a 25 year old woman to a circus for a first date? The imbecile sitting beside me, that's who. Seriously, if I wanted to see animals, I'd just ask one of my fuck-buddies to change.

I turned around in my seat to glare up at said fuck-buddies. They laughed and waved at me, not even bothering to conceal their amusement. Fucking wolves. I can't believe they actually followed me here to witness my mortification. They were the whole reason I was in this predicament in the first place. I learned my lesson, though. Never again will I try to out-drink a werewolf. Or make a bet with Jacob.

Asshole cheated, anyway. He waited until I already had a few in me before springing the bet on me. And, really, how could I pass up the chance to see them all in nothing but a tutu as they danced on the beach for me? Simply put; I couldn't. Just thinking about watching them twirl in nothing but a thin piece of lace, their dangly bits bobbing along to their movements...well, let's just say that my panties weren't exactly dry anymore.

"I will get you back," I mouthed to Jacob. He just laughed and made a 'turn around' motion with his finger. I gave him one last glare for good measure, before turning back to my date. He was still rambling on about the pros and cons of owning a PS3 over a Wii. Hell, I would buy him both of them if he would just shut the fuck up.

I took a big swig from my styrofoam cup, wincing as the liquor burned its way down my throat. At least I wasn't going through this shit sober. Twenty minutes and half a cup later, I was coping much better. I even contributed what little information I knew about gaming systems to the conversation with Dan...Dave? Meh. Details. It started with a D, I'm pretty sure. As the circus started, I allowed myself to think about how I had come to this point in my life.

After Edward left, I was pretty bad off. I eventually found Jacob and fell into an easy routine with him. The only complication was that he wanted more than I could give. After he found me contemplating jumping off a cliff by myself, during a storm, he yelled at me, and then proceeded to kiss me senseless. Sure, it wasn't the cool touch that I was used to, but it was soft and warm and it didn't disgust me. It made me think that maybe, just maybe, I could be content with him. So I gave him a chance. I felt like I owed it to him, because without him, I honestly don't think I would have survived Edward's departure.

We had been together for over two years when he asked me to marry him. He did it on the beach in La Push, at a bonfire that was being held for my 21st birthday. I loved Jake, I honestly did. It wasn't the passionate all-consuming fire that it had been with Edward, and I still wasn't sure that I was actually _in_ love with him, but I did know that I loved him. I always had. He was my best friend. It was enough for me, so I agreed.

Time passed and we started to plan the wedding. I ran into Angela in town one day and we started talking. I hadn't seen her in over a year, but I had heard about Ben's death six months before. They had went off to college and he was hit by a drunk driver. What I hadn't heard, though, was that Angela was eight months pregnant. Apparently they had just found out right before the accident.

We ended up getting lunch together and I told her all about my engagement to Jacob and how he had helped me after Edward left. She told me that she was moving back to Forks to have the baby and that she hoped she had an easy birth. She decided to come back to the house with me so I could show her my dress-the same dress that I ended up burning a few hours later.

Angela had never seen Jacob before then, and to this day, I still have bad days when I wish she never had. That's only on my sober days, though, and I don't suffer through too many of those anymore. As soon as their eyes met, I knew what had happened. It hurt and it wasn't fucking fair, but I knew that Jacob had imprinted on her. I grabbed my purse and left while they were still staring into each others eyes. I didn't even realize until later that I was still holding the wedding dress.

I walked into Charlie and Sue's house, tears streaming down my face, still clutching the damn dress. I grabbed some matches and then went to the garage and grabbed the gas can, ignoring everyone around me. I threw the dress down in the middle of the back yard, and lit that bitch up. Charlie was shaking me, begging me to tell him what happened. I watched until the dress was nothing but ashes before I turned to Charlie.

"I caught Jacob with another woman. Wedding's off." was all I said before I got in my truck and left again. I did see the murderous glare on Charlie's face, though, and I actually smiled as I backed out of the driveway. Some people may call me petty, but I would like to see anyone go through what I had gone through and not be at least a little bit bitter.

I stayed gone for a month, choosing to stay with my mom and Phil while I licked my wounds. I refused to talk to anyone but Charlie, and immediately burnt Jacobs letters upon receiving them. I was out on the beach late one night, just staring at the waves come and go, when I was startled by Leah plopping down next to me. She handed me a bottle of Jack and told me that we were gonna get through it together.

And that is exactly what we did. We got drunk and I ended up staying in her motel room with her. I learned that a woman's lips on my own was a totally different experience all together. I also learned that Leah ate pussy much better than Jacob did, and that is something I still tease him about to this day.

She stayed with me for a week, and when she went back to Forks, so did I. I swear after the first time she phased, none of the boys could look at me without blushing. I also learned that the pack had been forced to tell Charlie about werewolves and vampires when he shot Jacob in the leg and then watched as it healed itself. I laughed for a long time over that one.

Leah and I actually ended up renting a huge house together, and the first time Paul came over we welcomed him with open arms. The pack had all witnessed what happened when relationships were formed without the imprint, so a few of them decided to give up on anything that wasn't just casual. We bonded together and formed our own type of family; one that never judged the actions of the others.

I avoided Jacob and Angela for six months before I finally went to visit them. Angela's baby girl was chubby and beautiful and they were a perfect little family. They even got the confirmation that she was pregnant again while I was at their house. They were so happy and, I'll admit, it still stung. I was quick to leave and to this day I'm still not a regular visitor in their house. Jacob and I are still friends, I just don't care to see the big happy family environment. Jacob must understand this, because he always comes over to what has been dubbed 'the party house', aka my house, when he wants to chat with me.

And then there was the bet, I thought sourly, glancing over at Don...Denny? Fuck, still don't know, and don't care enough to ask. Long story short, Jacob out-drank me and won the honor of setting me up on a date with the male of his choice. He drug me to a gaming store, of all places, and picked the geekiest looking dude in there. I was hoping and praying that he was married or gay, but as soon as Jacob told him that I was checking him out, he was right next to me asking me out on a date. Aren't all geeks supposed to be shy, or some shit? Well, Darren damn sure wasn't.

When he picked me up tonight and I saw a set of headlights turn on and pull out right behind us, I knew that the wolves were descending. They just had to witness everything so they could rub my nose in it. And when we pulled into the parking lot of the circus? Yeah, I could practically hear the boys laughing and I swear their Tahoe, which was still directly behind us, was shaking from it.

And that is how I got to this point, I thought morosely. At least Jacob didn't know that we were going to the circus, or he would have brought Angela and their hord of children. Thank fuck for small miracles. I took another draw from my straw and found nothing but air. Fuck, I was out of alcohol and still functioning relatively well. It just wasn't my night.

It was about thirty minutes later when I saw him. He was standing on top of a moving elephant, of all places. He was beautiful and I could see the slightest shimmer to his skin. I quickly glanced up at the wolves, but they were all laughing and didn't seem to have noticed him. They must have brought more alcohol than I did.

As I watched this mystery vamp, I found myself wondering what possibly could have possessed him to join the circus. Aren't animals afraid of vampires? I remembered Edward saying something about them smelling like predators. And then I found myself wondering about the size of his package and if he was hung like an elephant. I giggled a bit at that.

Now I had attempted sex with a human once before. He was a pretty little thing that came into the library where I worked. He asked me out on a date and I informed him that I didn't date. He must have ate his cheerios that morning, because he boldly pulled me into the back room and asked me if I fucked. How could I refuse a mouth like that?

We started going at it hot and heavy until his pants came off. I looked down at him and squinted, actually fucking squinted, before asking him where the rest of it was. He was mortified and I had already pulled out my cell phone to call Paul. Pretty boy skipped out as fast as he could, and Paul showed up and taught me how much fun the back room at the library could be. What can I say? I'm spoiled to men who are hung like horses and I won't waste my time on anything less.

Which brings me back to wondering how a vamp would compare. I had learned long ago that fate was going to fuck me no matter what I did, so I had decided then and there to deny myself nothing that I wanted. And right now, I wanted the vampire. I waited until the elephant train carried my vamp backstage before I turned to Devin and made a show of shaking my empty cup.

"I'll be right back," I told him. "I have to visit the ladies room and get me something else to drink."

He nodded his head, barely acknowledging me, too caught up in watching little dogs dance around on two feet in sparky outfits. No matter, I had said it for the wolves benefit anyway. Didn't want anyone sneaking up on me before I sated my curiosity. I turned in their direction and found them all looking at me. They nodded, letting me know that they heard what I had said.

"See, your cousins do it, why can't you?" I said quietly, pointing to a chihuahua dancing in a tutu. I could still hear their laughter when I got to the main aisle. I carefully snuck my way to the backstage area, using my ninja-like stealth to avoid the guards. Okay, so maybe it was just one guard, and maybe he was too busy checking out some ladies chest to even notice me slip past him, but, hey, I'm honestly surprised that I made it without once tripping over my own feet.

I had only taken a few steps when I noticed him standing at the back of the tent. Apparently, he had noticed me too, because he smirked when he caught me watching him and motioned me over. I hastily made my way to him, narrowly avoiding being ran over by a clown car that was on its way into the main ring. Death by clown car, that would definitely fit my fucked up life.

"I was worried about ya there for a second, ma'am," he drawled in a panty-drippin southern accent. I may or may not have whimpered just a bit. "Don't ya go a worryin', I'll protect ya from the big bad clown car."

"Asshole," I murmured, enchanted by his quiet laughter. Could a woman come from a sound alone? I rubbed my thighs together, trying to create just a little friction. His eyes darkened as he breathed in deeply. Yeah, he could definitely smell what he did to me.

"What can I help ya with today, Miss," he whispered huskily, running his fingertips up and down my sides. I cursed myself for wearing clothing, because I desperately wanted to feel those fingers with nothing between us.

"I've never been with one of your kind before," I told him honestly. He instantly stiffened, but I just smiled at him and ran my fingers down his cool, granite-like cheek. He grabbed my arm, turning it slightly and staring down at the scar that James left behind.

"How-" he began, but I cut him off by shaking my head.

"Pleasure first, questions later? You've got me so hot up, baby," I purred to him. His eyes darkened even further and he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me towards a darker part of the tent. He held me tightly and hopped over a large gate, right into the elephant pen. I gasped as the large animal started coming towards us.

"Shh, darlin', it's alright," my vamp cooed into my ear. "It's just Tiny. She wouldn' hurt a fly."

I gave her another wary glance before turning back to him. "I'm Bella."

"Peter," he replied, tipping an imaginary hat at me. He leaned down and touched his cool lips to my own, and I just about melted. He quickly deepened the kiss and I found myself opening to him when his chilly tongue ghosted across my lips. I was breathless and panting when he finally pulled back. He leaned back and stared at me curiously.

"I can't decide if ya smell good 'nough to drain, or if I find your scent a bit repulsive. It's very disconcertin', sugar."

"I live with a few werewolves," I murmured, kissing my way down his cool neck. He let out a low sound, a strange mixture of purr and growl. I found myself wanting to make him do it again.

"What about you, Peter? How did you end up in the circus? How can you even be around the animals without spooking them?" I asked breathily as he started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I have no scent to speak of, so the animals don' mind me too much. As for why...I was bored and it was somethin' different to do. Werewolves, darlin'?"

"Mmhmm," I moaned in agreement as his cool fingers pulled my shirt off and unsnapped my bra. My small breasts spilled out into his hands and I gasped in pleasure when his mouth found my nipple.

I was so caught up in the pleasure of his mouth as he switched from one pebbled peak to the other, that I didn't even notice him unbuttoning my jeans. I almost screamed in pleasure when I felt him slip a cool finger into my slit, instantly finding my pleasure button and rubbing it. When he simultaneously slid two fingers into me as he scraped my nipple with his teeth, I was lost. I came screaming his name, Peter's mouth instantly covering mine to muffle the noises I was making.

Then he was pushing my jeans and panties down, and I was ripping at his ridiculous circus clothes, desperately trying to get them off. I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my jeans, watching in amazement as Peter grew impatient and simply ripped his own clothes off. It was impossibly sexy and I could feel myself becoming even wetter, my juices running down my thighs.

And, oh holy hell, look at the size of that thing! Will that sparkily peen even fit? Never thought it could happen, but I just might possibly be ruined for werewolves after this. I licked my lips as I eyed the glistening drops of precum that were weeping from his tip. I slunk down, knees landing on the remaints of his shredded clothes, as my tongue darted out to taste his essence.

He groaned as I licked him, taking the tangy substance into my mouth. I looked up at him and smiled, mouth still tingling from his offering, as I took him deeply into my mouth. He threw his head back and growled, his hands tangling themselves in my hair. I relaxed my throat and took him deeper, gently tugging at his balls as I did so. He bellowed loudly and thrust into my mouth, forcing me to take him even deeper. I moaned around his shaft, turned on beyond belief at the way he was fucking my mouth. He must have enjoyed the vibrations from it, because moments later he snarled out my name, filling my mouth with his salty seed. I swallowed it all, moaning like a wanton whore as I did so.

A split second later, I found myself on my back, stretched atop the elephant. I gasped and flailed a bit, but Peter was right there, whispering soothing words into my ear. I composed myself after a moment, and realized what a once in a lifetime chance this was. I mean, who else can say they've had sex on top of an elephant? Not many people, that's for sure.

Peter was kneeling between my thighs, stretching my legs up over his shoulder. He leaned in and gave a flick of his tongue against my slit that made me buck up into his face and moan loudly.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled, leaning in to lick me once more. "You taste so fuckin' good in my mouth, darlin'. Sweet ambrosia. I could eat ya forever." He groaned and buried himself back between my thighs, paying special attention to my little bundle of nerves. When he slipped his long fingers into me, I almost came undone. When he curled them slightly and hit a certain spot inside me while giving my clit a hard suck, I exploded, my orgasm so fucking powerful that I couldn't even manage a scream. It was all I could do to breathe, it felt so fucking good.

I was still panting for breath when Peter rose up, cocky grin on his face, and positioned his swollen tip at my entrance. He ran his beautiful sparkily peen along my slit, teasing me mercilessly. I was seriously contemplating flipping him over and raping his ass if he didn't hurry the hell up.

"Ya want this, sugar?" he teased, slipping inside me the barest bit. I nodded my head so fast I'm surprised I didn't give myself whiplash. I wrapped my legs around him and bucked my hips.

"Say it, Bella. Do you want my cock inside you? Is that what you want? Tell me," he growled, the command in his voice making me impossibly wetter.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes," I moaned, digging the heels of my feet into his butt cheeks, trying to push him down into me.

"Yes, what, Bella?" he asked, still withholding his glorious cock from me. I was out of my mind with need.

"Yes, I want this. Yes, I want your cock inside me, filling me up. Please, Peter," I whimpered, desperately trying to create some friction between us.

"Whose cock do ya want, darlin'?" he growled lowly, an almost inaudible sound. But I heard him, and the sound sent shivers down my spine.

"Yours! Oh fuck, Peter, only yours!"

I guess I said the right thing, because he threw his head back and let out a triumphant sounding roar, before burying himself inside me to the hilt. I think I may have passed out for a second. The tantalizing mixture of pleasure and pain from his rough entrance was mindblowingly perfect.

He waited a moment for me to adjust to his gigantic size, before slowly pulling out and then plunging back inside me. It was perfection. He started a swift, hard rhythm, both of us being too far gone for anything else, and I met him thrust for thrust, probably breaking at least a few of my nails when I tried to dig them into his granite back. I was simply too far gone to care.

He raised up onto his knees and pulled me up with him, still fully seated inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with fervor, gasping when he grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me with abandon. It felt so fucking good and I never wanted it to end. I was completely wrapped up in him, completely forgetting where we were or what we were on top of. I was climbing higher, almost there. Almost...almost.

"Come for me, darlin'," Peter growled into my mouth, and I was lost. Sensation after sensation crashed down upon me, rendering me helpless against anything but the pleasure. Peter thrust hard, burying himself inside me deeper than ever before. He growled something inaudible against my neck as I felt him shudder, filling me up as squirt after squirt of his cool essence spilled into me.

I surprised myself by shattering once again, pleasure bleeding from my every pore. My ears were ringing and I vaguely thought I heard screaming. I really needed to be quieter, I told myself. I felt Peter stiffen, so I scrounged up the energy to open my eyes.

It all hit me at once, my hearing coming back online at the exact same moment I opened my eyes. Quite simply put, I was torn between laughing and crying. On one hand, I was horrified at the sight before me. At the same time, though, I found it funny as hell.

The fucking elephant had brought us back out into the main ring and it was in utter chaos. There were screaming mothers trying to cover their shocked kids' eyes, leering fathers who were actually fucking clapping, and a whole pack of angry wolves who were quickly making their way towards us. Fuck. My. Life.

"Now that is what I call the greatest show on Earth," the announcer muttered, his voice filling the entire tent.

And as if I wasn't mortified enough, Dick...or was it David, stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "That's my fucking date!"

Peter raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled, which did interesting things to me seeing as how he was still buried deep inside of me.

"I lost a bet," I told him, and if it came out a moan, it was all his fucking fault. He smiled at me and thrust his hips, letting me know that he was definitely ready for round two.

"Shall we continue this somewhere more private, sugar?" he asked, hopping down off the elephant with me still wrapped around him.

"As long as I can keep riding your disco stick," I murmured, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. His chest rumbled in a purr, an honest to fuck purr, as he clutched me tighter to him.

"Always," he promised, and then we were outside the tent and he was jumping into the drivers seat of a big Chevy truck, me still blissfully attached to him. And then we were gone, driving off into the night.

"Did you enjoy the circus?" Peter whispered into my ear after we'd been driving for a while. I raised up slightly on my knees and then let myself slide back down his shaft, enjoying the groan that tore from his throat.

"It was definitely the greatest show on Earth," I replied, smiling up at him. Judging by the way Peter clutched me to him and attacked my lips, I'd have to say he agreed.

.

.

Sooo...how did I do? I am seriously thinking about extending this out into a story after the contest is over, so let me know if you think I should or if I should just leave it alone. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your fucktastic reviews! You guys seriously freaking rock!**

.

So today officially begins the voting over at:

**devilsinthedetailscontest(.)blogspot(.)com/p/voting(.)html**

.

Just click the **Vote Here** link and go from there.

.

So if you really like this story, or me as an author, please take a second of your time to go vote!

.

There are three different categories of voting:

Best One-Shot (Story)

Best Pairing

Best Author

.

Voting is open from now until April 17th! Be sure and check it out! Lots of great stories by wonderful authors. Good luck to everyone!

.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
